A Blessing or a Curse?
by Elephanza
Summary: Elsa remembers moments in her life and reflects on whether her powers are a blessing or a curse. Oneshot. My first Frozen fanfic; I'm so excited! Enjoy! Please leave a review so I can improve :)


**A/N: Hi guys, my name is Jess and, like all of you, love Frozen! I want to honor it with this piece. It's my first attempt at Frozen, I've read many other fics of the movie and they are amazing! I'll be happy to write more for Frozen if you guys like this story, so please read and review :) I would really appreciate any and all comments. Also, sorry about the king's name. I couldn't think of anything good so I just went with the capital of Norway. Enjoy!**

For years, Elsa wondered whether her powers were a blessing or a curse. Being locked away in her room allowed her a lot of time to think. Too much time, enough to drive a person crazy. The only thing that kept her sane was her Bible, which promised that God would lead her out of the fire unscathed. It didn't say anything about ice, though.

Up until age eight, Elsa viewed her powers as a gift, able to tame her crying sister with the sprinkling of a few flurries. They were something to bond over with Anna as she got older, always a tool for cheering her up (though she was rarely sad).

Once, when Elsa was seven, Kai, the king's assistant, fell ill with an unshakable fever. After the doctors had done all they could, Elsa did something she never though possible: Draped over his bed, young Elsa was filled with empathy for the royal servant who had always been somewhat of a father figure toward her. She suddenly felt his body grow cooler as she hugged him. Confused yet proud, she called for the king and queen, who were flabbergasted at their daughter's healing ability. At times like these, Elsa would not have traded her powers for anything.

Then came that fateful day of sisterhood torn apart. Elsa's powers became a threat to her family and, by the king's logic, to the citizens of Arendelle. No one asked for her help anymore. All her parents required of her was to remain hidden from Anna and study how to be queen. Whenever she did run into Anna, this was always the readymade excuse. That is, until one summer, when Elsa was twelve.

Arendelle was in the middle of its worst drought since the country's inception. Crops dried out, businesses suffered, and people were practically breaking down the gates of the castle demanding water. The king and queen paced intently, praying for a solution.

"Elsa!" King Oslo cried. "That's it!"

He raced down the hall to his eldest daughter's bedroom and informed her of the situation. Buckets were brought in by the dozen and Elsa filled them with snow, which proceeded to melt when brought outdoors.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" the townspeople breathed sighs of relief as they were welcomed into the castle for water. "But wherever did you find all this water?"

"Never mind that," he answered. "Now drink up, and bring some home for your families."

Elsa smiled behind closed doors. Many people in Arendelle would have died if not for her extraordinary gift.

It's hard to remember victories while trapped in solitary confinement for thirteen straight years. Although freed from her room on the day of her coronation, Elsa was more locked up than ever, in the shallows of her anxious heart. Once made know to her people, her powers became her downfall. Alone in the mountains, she didn't know what to make of them, didn't think about them, just let her imagination run wild to create her own, beautiful at that, palace of isolation. Her heart ached to think that the only thing her powers were good for was hiding. Yet when she saw Olaf, a live example of her creation, her heart skipped a beat. She could turn something into life? Wow.

Those feelings escaped as quickly as they had come, as Elsa's fear ran wild and she hurt her sister again. _Why did it always have to end this way?_

Sprawled over her frozen sister on the ice later that day, Elsa contemplated this burning question once more. This was her fault. There was no way out. She was cursed forever with the gift of destruction.

_I'm sorry. I would trade places with you, baby sister_.

All of a sudden, Elsa felt her icy hands grow warmer. Anna conquered death because of her unconditional love toward Elsa, who did not deserve it. Inspired by Anna, Elsa thawed her frozen kingdom.

Weeks later, while on a picnic with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, peace returned to Elsa's heart. None of this – Anna meeting her true love, a snowman experiencing the wonders of summer, her renewed relationship with Anna – would have happened if not for Elsa's magic. Never again would the queen agonize over the same question. It was most certainly a blessing to be the Snow Queen, but even more of a blessing to be a sister.


End file.
